Awakening
"Awakening" is the seventeenth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by M. Raven Metzner and directed by Doug Aarniokoski. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 16, 2015. Synopsis Ichabod and Abbie fight against those who want to re-awaken a powerful witch coven and Jenny learns a disturbing truth about Frank Irving.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150127fox02/ Recap Ichabod and Abbie are in the library trying to look up titles that were in the Fenestella since they no longer have it. In their walk home, Abbie points out they need to put their roles as witnesses before anyone else. In the middle of town, the local bell starts ringing and suddenly a bunch of people are getting headaches and white eyes, like Katrina did when she went evil. All the people affected start using their powers (that they don’t know about) to hurt the people causing them pain. It turns out it was Henry behind the spell that made the bell ring. Ichabod and Abbie head to the precinct once they hear the news about the weird events going on downtown, and Jenny shows up to tell them they can’t trust Irving, and she informs them about how he used a rune to block Katrina’s spell. Then they decide they should use the Gorgon head on Irving, casting him to stone. Why? Because in theory you can reverse the spell used to make them stone and bring back the statues to life — Abbie did research on this so she could bring one of her ancestors back. They tell Jenny that the Gorgon head is in the same jar the Horseman’s head used to be in, and it’s in their masonic vault. Ichabod and Abbie head downtown where they notice the bell and figure out that’s the cause of all the mischief. Abbie makes a note that the town bell is not supposed to be a replica of the Liberty Bell, and someone replaced it. Back at the archives Ichabod explains that the Liberty bell was made out of the mold of an older bell, and he was assigned to blow up one of the similar bells for General Washington back in the 1700s. These bells were made so that they could be used as weapons to turn people into witches for the dark side. Ichabod discovers there’s an ancient rune on the bell in Sleepy Hollow, a rune that awakens the powers of anyone with magic in their heritage. Abbie wants to blow the bell up, but unfortunately for them they used all the C4 when they blew up the Fenestella. Yet another reason they shouldn’t have done that! But Ichabod says he has another method they can use: Homemade explosives. Back at home Katrina is practicing dark magic to find Henry. He walks in and tells her it’s their destiny to work together on the dark side and shows her the grimoire of the most powerful ancient spells ever, and says he wants to bring back “our kind.” He explains the awakening ritual and thinks that Katrina could do the spell perfectly, and with the spell done correctly they could create a coven with a thousand witches and they would be their leaders. Ichabod and Abbie manage to make the explosives they need and go on to break a hole in an old tunnel that’s been sealed, where they’re going to put the bell to explode it, but then Irving shows up with a gun to stop them from blowing it up. Henry and Katrina also show up and Katrina explains that she trusts what she feels, and trusts Henry. She continues to say that Washington made a promise: If witches helped them win the war then they can openly rejoin society, and with this bell that promise can be kept. Katrina says she never thought she could truly be with a mortal human, and she traps Ichabod and Abbie in the tunnel they just broke into and seals it back up. Ichabod and Abbie manage to figure out that Henry and Katrina are probably keeping the bell in Town Hall, since that’s the place it was originally meant to go in the 1700s. Ichabod heads over to the town hall to take on Henry and distract him so that Abbie can destroy the bell. Henry realizes what’s going on and manages to stop her before she lights the explosive on the bell, tying her against a pillar with Ichabod in the Town Hall. Henry and Katrina manage to get the bell to ring as they work on their spell, but all the while Ichabod and Abbie get out of their bonds and use weapons hidden in Ichabod’s coat to shoot Henry. Their plan succeeds and Abbie shoots Henry in the stomach, who lies dying on the floor, prompting Katrina to stop the spell. As he dies he requests they call him Jeremy, his original name, just before he disintegrates. After Henry is gone, Katrina is pissed. She forces Ichabod against a wall and tells him he’s the source of her sorrow, and tells him she should never have saved him from the Horseman of War on those battle fields in the 1700s, she should have let him die instead of put him to sleep. She says this time she will and casts a spell/vortex that sucks her away, but then Abbie jumps into it before it disappears, leaving Ichabod alone. Meanwhile, Jenny ends up in a gun fight against Irving, who takes her bullets and survives, and he hunts her all the way back to their masonic vault where she plans on using the Gorgon head against him. But as Henry dies, all the evil leaves Irving, and he pleads for her help, but she doesn’t know if she should believe him…and then she hugs him regardless, hoping he’s telling the truth. Abbie wakes up in the woods with no cell service and without Katrina, so she goes hunting for her, but then she realizes she’s traveled back in time. She heads to the center of Sleepy Hollow to realize she’s back in 1781, and everyone in the square is looking at her oddly, probably because she’s dressed strangely and she’s an African-American. Then some military men ask her for her papers, and she tries to be sassy, but it doesn’t get her anywhere and instead gets her locked up. She tells the military men that she has information that would change the course of the war, but she’ll only talk to one man: Ichabod Crane. And Katrina wakes up back in her old body where she was during those times: A nurse in the war. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Co-Starring *Adam Boyer as Bowie *Al-Jaleel Knox as Tony the Clerk *Shelby Steel as Stella *Raven Rainwater as Charles *Deborah Ayorinde as Michelle *Annie Humphrey as Cori *Regina McKenzie as Widow *Jonathan D. Williams as Rob *Shane Callahan as Wagon Guard *Rob Maniscalco as Accountant *Jaret Sears as Soldier #1 *Jeff Sandor as Soldier #2 *Ed Wagenseller as Wagon Driver Uncredited *John Cho as Andy Brooks (archive footage) *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman (archive footage) *Johnathon Schaech as Solomon Kent (archive footage) *Unknown as Gorgon (archive footage) Trivia Title * This episode was initially titled as A Separate Peace. It was a reference to a coming-of-age novel which explores morality, patriotism and loss of innocence. In the finalized official title, The Awakening refers to the ceremony in which those possessing the blood of witches are to be awakened and the coven of witches revived within Sleepy Hollow. * In Japan, this episode is known as The Bell of Awakening (目覚めの鐘 Mezame no Kane) and it refers to the Liberty Bell. Production Notes *After Abbie is transported back to 1781 she is seen walking through the woods until reaching a dirt road, which she touches and is almost run down by horses pulling a carriage. As the camera pans to an old "Welcome to Sleepy Hollow" sign an old fashioned strings version of "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones is played. This directly mirrors "Pilot" episode when Crane stumbles through the woods only to discover pavement and be almost hit by a car and truck. The same camera pan is also used (though to a modern road sign) and the same song played (modern version). *There are no guest starring cast credited in this episode. Goofs *Abbie had a witch for an ancestor, Grace Dixon. Therefore, she should have been affected by the Awakening spell when Katrina and Jeremy invoked the spell. **It is possible the spell didn't work on Abbie because of her role as a witness, though this doesn't explain why Jenny Mills wasn't turned. *The Proclamation reaffirming Connecticut's claim to the Western Reserve that Abbie reads on the board has a signature date of November 15, 1781. This Proclamation was not actually signed until November 15, 1783. Body Count *Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish - Shot by a flintlock postol loaded with Greek Fire by Abbie Mills. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 217Promo1.jpg 217Promo2.jpg 217Promo3.jpg 217Promo4.jpg 217Promo5.jpg Screencaps 217Library.png 217Librarian.png 217IchabodAbbie.png 217Man.png 217TownBell.png 217Cyclist.png 217WomanAtFuneral.png 217WitchActivated.png 217HenryFail.png 217ichabod.png 217PracticingMagic.png 217Jeremy.png 217Katrina.png 217Reading.png 217SpellBook.png 217ShopWorker.png 217JeremyKatrina.png 217Katrina1.png 217Magic.png 217Building.png 217Frank.png 217AbbieCaptured.png 217Woman.png 217CastingSpell.png 217JeremyShot.png 217JeremyDying.png 217Disintergrating.png 217KatrinaAngry.png 217CastingSpell1.png 217TimeTravel.png 217Woods.png 217Sign.png 217OldTimes.png 217Talking.png Soundtrack *"Sympathy for the Devil" (feat. Tina Guo) - Mick Jagger & Keith Richards Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x17 Promo "Awakening" (HD) References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes